Takdir
by MikaTakasaki
Summary: Yamamoto mengharapkan anak baru asal Italia itu masuk ke kelasnya, dan ternyata, sesuai dengan keinginan Yamamoto, anak itu masuk ke kelasnya. kelihatannya, Yamamoto makin tertarik pada anak itu, bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

"Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bisa saling bertemu di dunia ini. Aku ingin kamu menyadari hal itu. jangan sia-siakan waktu kita..."

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat memandangi langit yang biru melalui jendela kelasnya. Setelah beberapa lama memandangi, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah.

"loh? Siapa itu?", tanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat sosok remaja laki-laki berambut perak berjalan menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Mungkinkah anak baru?" batinnya.

"Eh,Yamamoto! Kau sedang apa?", remaja yang berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong itu siapa, yah? Perasaan di sekolah kita tidak ada murid seperti itu.", remaja yang dipanggil Yamamoto itu menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"Hm? Oalah. Dia tuh anak baru di sekolah ini. katanya dia pindaha dari Italia.", jelas teman Yamamoto.

"Hah? Italia?", Yamamoto sedikit terkejut.

"Katanya, sih.". kata temannya lagi.

"Dia masuk kelas kita, kah?", tanya Yamamoto dengan penuh harapan. Ia ingin berteman dengan orang luar negeri.

"Tidak tahu...semoga saja iya.", kata temannya yang ternyata mengharapkan juga.

"Wah, bakalan asik, nih!", batin Yamamoto.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.", kata gurunya. Semuanya langsung bersemangat, ingin tahu siapa anak pindahan itu.

Yamamoto menepuk pundak teman yang duduk di depannya.

"Hei, jangan-jangan anak yang tadi?", harap Yamamoto.

"Iya, mungkin..", balas temannya.

"Nah, silakan masuk."

Kemudian masuklah anak berambut perak tadi. Ia memiliki mata berwarna hijau emerald. Yamamoto langsung terpaku.

"_Kawaiiii...",_ batin Yamamoto.

"Namanya Gokudera Hayato-kun. Ia pindahan dari Italia.", jelas gurunya. Semuanya langsung mengobrol tentang Gokudera.

Remaja yang bernama Gokudera itu bukannya senyum, tapi malah menunjukkan ekspresi menakutkan.

"Sekarang, beri salam pada teman... hey Gokudera-kun!", gurunya menjadi panik. Melihat Gokudera yang menuju bangku Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang dipanggil akrab Tsuna itu. lalu menendang bangku Tsuna.

"Hiiiiieeeyyy!", Tsuna terkejut. Semuanya langsung bungkam setelah melihat tingkah laku Gokudera yang dikategorikan preman.

Setelah Itu, Gokudera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yamamoto yang sedari tadi melihat dirinya. Gokudera menghampiri bangkunya Yamamoto.

"Ngapain kamu lihat-lihat?", tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Eh? iya... tidak apa-apa, haha.",kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"Hm.", Gokudera lansung meninggalkan bangku Yamamoto.

"Fiuh... kaget aku...", batin Yamamoto.

Jam pulang sekolah.

Yamamoto mendengar seperti suara ledakan di belakang sekolah. Setelah itu, dia langsung menuju ke sana.

Sesampainya, terlihat Gokudera dan Tsuna yang sedang 'bermain' dengan dinamit 'mainan'.

"Yoh, Tsuna, kamu sedang apa? Aku juga ikut!", kata Yamamoto yang mengira mereka sedang 'bermain'.

"Hah? Yamamoto!jangan kesini!", teriak Tsuna.

"Loh? Apa ini?", kata Yamamoto ketika ia memungut salah satu dinamit milik Gokudera yang tergeletak banyak di tanah.

"Uaaa! Itu bukan mainan!lepaskan!", kata Tsuna.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba Tsuna ditembak oleh anak kecik berjas hitam dan lansung err...'mati'?

"REBORN!AKU AKAN MEMADAMKAN API SEMUA DINAMIT!", kata Tsuna yang bangkit dari...err ...'mati'? dengan hanya memakai celana dalam saja, dan langsung memadamkan api dinamit itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Gokudera menundukkan kepala pada Tsuna dengan bicara tidak jelas.

"Ini sebenarnya main apa, sih?", batin Yamamoto.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"Kata orang, takdir itu tak bisa diubah, kita harus menerima apa adanya. Namun, apakah kenyataan tersebut benar? Aku ingin memastikan kenyataan tersebut demi masa depan kita berdua."

Sudah dua minggu anak pindahan dari Italia yang bernama Gokudera Hayato bersekola disini, SMP Namimori. Dia merupakan sosok yang belum pernah ditemui oleh Yamamoto hingga saat ini.

"Gokudera! Jangan tidur di kelas!", guru yang mengajar langsung frustasi melihat tingkah laku Gokudera.

Gokudera cuek saja.

"Gokudera!" guru teriak lagi, saat itu juga Gokudera bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri guru.

"kau...jangan macam-macam denganku!", ancam Gokudera sambil menunjuk wajah gurunya.

"Kamu murid yang kurang ajar! Saya belum pernah menemui murid seperti kamu!", bentak guru.

Yah, benar apa kata guru, Yamamoto tidak pernah bertemu murid yang begitu kurang ajar pada guru hingga kini. Gokuderalah yang pertama baginya. Ia tak takut siapapun. Tapi anehnya, dia sangat menghormati Tsuna sejak mereka selesai 'main' dinamit.

"Jangan teriak di telingaku!", katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan , sepertinya dia akan memukul gurunya.

Yamamoto yang menyadari tindakan tersebut, langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Gokudera. Yamamoto berhasil mencegah tindakannya , Ketika tangan Gokudera hampir mengenai wajah guru.

"Hentikan, Hayato!", Yamamoto teriak sambil menahan tangan Gokudera.

Gokudera yang namanya dipanggil oleh Yamamoto, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yamamoto.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku sok akrab, bodoh!", teriak Gokudera sambil menendang perut Yamamoto dan terjatuh.

Suasana kelas menjadi ramai.

Gokudera segera meninggalkan kelas dan berlari entah kemana.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?", tanya gurunya.

"Yah, saya tak apa-apa.", kata Yamamoto yang masih memegangi perutnya.

"Nanti saya akan bilang ke kepala sekolah agar dia dikeluarkan!", kata guru.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata guru, entah kenapa hati Yamamoto menjadi tak enak.

"Dikeluarkan? Gokudera? Jangan... jangan dikeluarkan...", batin Yamamoto.

" Yamamoto...kau kenapa?", tanya guru.

"Jangan...jangan...jangan dikeluarkan...", kata-kata itu menghantui hati Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto?"

"Pak! Saya mohon, jangan keluarkan dia!", teriak Yamamoto.

Semuanya langsung terkejut melihat tindakan Yamamoto.

"Eh? tapi dia, kan..."

" jangan, Pak! Jika dia dikeluarkan, saya juga ikut keluar!", ancam Yamamoto. Semuanya memandangi Yamamoto yang menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat guru tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Beberapa saat kemudian guru meninggalkan kelas. Sepertinya Yamamoto tahu gurunya akan kemana. Yah, benar, ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Mengetahui hal itu, Yamamoto langsung menyusulnya.

"Jangan dikeluarkan!", batin Yamamoto.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah.

Gokudera memandangi langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih.

"Kau siapa?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang belum dikenali oleh Gokudera. Ia menoleh ke sumber suaranya.

"Ha? Kamu sendiri siapa", tanya Gokudera dengan pandangan sinis.

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku", kata sosok berambut hitam yang membawa tonfa.

"Aku tak sudi menceritakan padamu, bodoh", kata Gokudera lalu hendak meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Mau kemana, kau?", tanya sososk itu tadi, ia melompat dan berdiri di hadapan Gokudera.

"Apa? Kamu mau melawamku?", tanya Gokudera dengan tersenyum.

Sedangkan sosok itu tidak berekspresi sama sekali, tapi terasa aura pembunuh dari dia.

Sementara itu di Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Kepala Sekolah terlihat sangat kebingungan, karena melihat tingkah guru dan salah satu murid SMP Namimori, yang bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Kepala sekolah! Gokudera Hayato di keluarkan saja! saya tak dapat bersabar lagi! Teriak gurunya.

"Pak! Jangan dikeluarkan! Dia itu memang sikapnya seperti itu! tapi aku yakin dia dapat berubah!", protes Yamamoto.

Dua orang ini bagaikan malaikat dan iblis yang berteriak di telinga kepala sekolah.

"Hmmm... biarkan saya berpikir dahulu, nanti saya akan memberitahukann hasilnya. Kalian kembalilah ke kelas", kata Kepala Sekolah.

Wajah Yamamoto dan gurunya menjadi serius setelah mendengar perkataan kepala sekolahnya.

"Keluarlan saja!", batin guru.

"Aku akan membelamu, Gokudera...", batin Yamamoto.

Mereka secara bersama-sama meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah.

Bagaimanakah nasib Yamamoto selanjutnya?

Bagaimana pula nasib Gokudera?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!

Mohon R&R!

Saya rasa, pada chap berikutnya menjadi pertaruhan...tolong tetap baca fanficnya...XD


End file.
